vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon of he who was
The most powerful weapon in exsistance was lost when the god that was died by the LAST WORD. The son's of he who was have searched for it and war's have started across the planes over rumors of it. Season 2 The weapon is currently in the form of a rod. (further details revlealed durring season 2) The rod's parts in order: 4" tip: The wearer gains a +21 enhancement bonus to Charisma and may cast remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, and remove disease at will. Furthermore casts heal equal to HD per day. In addition there is no CL cap for calculation of divine spells. Currently in Mal'sil's possession 5" segment: Any 9th level spell 6/day, 1/day 10th level spell slot & Immunity to all mind affecting & banishment spells. Held by Jak 6" segment: It grants its weilder damage reduction 25/- and immunity against acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic energy. If the wearer can turn undead, treat the wearer as having +21 class levels higher for purposes of caster level, turning undead, smiting evil, and laying on hands. Held by Arkondon 8" segment: Wearer is immune to disease, Wearer needs no air to survive, Wearer gains +21 natural armor bonus, Wearer gains +21 resistance (divine bonus) on saving throws. Held By Bullock 10" segment: true seeing, immortality and Epic Feat: Spontaneous Domain Access, +21 to any stat, held by Mal'sil 12" segment: Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from massive damage, an immune to rust attacks. The weilder of segment gains damage reduction 15/ Chaotic. (Stacks with segment 6 DR) 15" crest segment: The crest segment grants a +21 enhancement bonus to one stat of the wielders choice. The wearer doubles the damage bonus on any smite attacks he or she makes. If the wearer has the Leadership feat, the wearer’s Leadership score increases by +15, but the wearer can never attract or keep followers or cohorts who are true Nutral or chaotic. Once per day, the wielder can use implosion as a 40th-level caster (DC 23+CHA +1/2HD). crest is intelligent (Int 30, Wis 30, Cha 40, Ego 90) and lawful Nutrual. It can communicate telepathically with its wearer, though it cannot speak. It will always seek to dominate any wearer who isn’t lawful, forcing such an owner to commit lawful deeds (or else find a more suitable wearer). The crest seeks to return its true master to this world. Hates the oracle and dispises any god that is not of lawful alignment. Held By Jai'fal Combining Segments Pieces must be attached to matching pieces in the sequence. So the 10" piece only fits to the 8" or 12" piece. Multiple parts grant additional benefits. 2 parts: fly at will & any attack spell is maximized or exstended, Salient Divine Ability: Alter Size 3 parts: +50% magic resistance, Salient Divine Ability: Alter Reality 4 parts: If held, main hand weapon's become a gods bane, its effective enhancement bonus is +4 better than its normal enhancement bonus. Further, it deals +4d6 points of bonus damage against any being with divine ranks, and if it scores a successful critical hit against the foe, that creature must make a Fortitude save (DC 55 + wielders Charisma) or be destroyed instantly and turned to dust. (This even affects creatures immune to critical hits or death magic.) Salient Divine Ability: Automatic Metamagic 5 parts: Gain fast healing = to number of parts, Salient Divine Ability: Alter Form 6 parts: summon/banish a god 1/day, Salient Divine Ability: Divine Blast 7 parts: Only the gods know! The item, as all artifacts comes with a curse though. Having three or more pieces makes you unwilling to part with the items. and your alignment changes to the utmost lawfulness. also, it's hard to bring two pieces togeather without the proper precautions (which takes a full day to do but otherwise isn't detailed here). Failing to do so will cause the pieces to teleport 1d100 miles into a random direction when pieces are brought together. In addition, any time a major power is invoked there is a 5% chance all pieces will teleport away as described above, except at double the distance. When this happens all effects caused by the rod are immediatly ended. Category:Weapon Category:Legendary Category:Magic Item